Zona fantasma
by LissScarlett
Summary: [Injustice Universe; one-shot] Lo que creíamos incorruptible se corrompió. En menos de un mes el mundo cambió, dije que me mantendría a parte de esta batalla, pero no pude. Lo siento por Bruce que perdió otro hijo, por Damian que perdió otro hermano, y por Jason, ya que no llegaré a nuestra cita. /Tim P.O.V


_**+Esta historia sucede en paralelo a mi otro one-shot: Utopía. En el que remarqué en la nota de autor, que no sabía que había pasado con Tim en el universo Injustice. Ahora lo sé. Y no me gustó para nada lo que pasó con él.**_

 _ **+Decidí no adicionar este one-shot a Utopia como si fuera un segundo capítulo, porque quizás siga escribiendo one-shot de este universo pero en otros fandom. Aunque claramente estarán todos conectados, pero no sé si será necesario leer uno para entender el otro. Solo el tiempo lo dirá.**_

 _ **+Ah sí: los personajes no me pertenecen, y la historia está basada en lo sucedido en el Especial de Injustice, aunque ahora no recuerdo en cual… Como sea, la historia no es para nada fiel al comic.**_

 _ **+Otra cosa, que no se si es necesario explicar, pero por si acaso: los diálogos en cursiva son conversaciones de Tim y Jay que sucedieron en el pasado.**_

* * *

 _ **Zona fantasma**_

 _[Injustice Universe]_

* * *

Me aceptaron en el equipo solo porque había un "Robin" después del "Red". Porque Nightwing me recomendó y Batman y otros de la Liga me avalaban. Así que me uní a los Titanes, el primer día como aprendiz y al siguiente como el líder. Para seguir la tradición, o algo así. Los murciélagos siempre son líderes, o al menos eso me dijeron.

 _Pero yo soy un pájaro…_

Nunca estuve muy convencido. Batman es un buen líder porque tiene reputación e infunde miedo, Dick lo es porque simplemente tiene destreza innata para eso. Yo por otro lado dejé mis pantalones verdes para hacer carrera en solitario. Ayudar a Bruce en misiones discretas o de infiltración, y solucionar algunos problemas desde las sombras.

Pero me obligaron a salir a la luz pública. Para seguir la tradición iniciada por Dick.

Maldito Grayson.

Sin embargo procedí a cumplir con mi nueva responsabilidad, metódico, frio, sínico, tal como Batman me enseñó.

Después de un tiempo me encariñé con mi nuevo equipo. Nunca antes había estado tanto tiempo con gente de mi edad. Aunque ellos en un principio querían hacerme la ley del hielo. Pero era entendible, extrañaban a Dick y no podían aceptar que él se hubiera ido con la Liga de la Justicia.

— _Nada de eso Baby Bird. Extrañan el trasero de Grayson, no al resto de él._

— _Joder, eres un pervertido de mierda._

— _¿Qué? ¿Acaso no le has visto el trasero?_

— _Cállate, estás hablando de mi hermano._

— _También es mi hermano. Tengo derecho a hablar de su trasero._

No éramos los mejores, pero aun así éramos un buen equipo. De hecho parecíamos más una familia que un equipo. Eso es lo mejor de los Titanes: te acogen no solo como soldado, sino también como hermano. Nos volvíamos empáticos entre nosotros, nos volvíamos protectores.

Por eso pude sentir lo mismo que sintió Kon cuando eso sucedió. Antes de que el sonido del televisor llegara a mis oídos, vi su rostro, lleno de rabia, de decepción, de tristeza. Y yo también me sentí triste.

Superman mató al Joker.

— _¿Cómo te sientes respecto a eso?_

— _Triste. Quería matarlo yo mismo._

¿Y ahora qué?

¿Acaso ahora se acabaría la maldad del mundo? No. Claro que no. Muchos no lo vieron. Pero si fuiste entrenado por Batman era claro para tus ojos. Si pasaste la mayor parte de tu vida peleando contra el Joker llegas a comprender un poco su metodología.

Y puede que ahora el Joker este muerto. Sin embargo ganó esta vez.

Corrompió lo único que parecía incorruptible.

Superman ya no es un aliado.

Claro que la gente no se dio cuenta inmediatamente. El hombre del mañana es lo más cercano a un dios que tenemos nosotros los mortales. Y siempre se mostró piadoso.

Las semanas siguientes a la muerte del psicópata la Liga hizo una limpieza total del mundo. Acabaron con guerras, e irrumpieron en los gobiernos soberanos. Parecía que traían paz, pero la verdad es que nos estaban adoctrinando. Estaban implantando forzosamente una religión. Superman era el ídolo en el centro del altar.

Yo lo sabía. Los Titanes lo sabían. Pero nadie dijo nada.

Mi instinto me tranquilizaba diciéndome que Bruce estaba planeando algo. Que siempre lo hace.

Dick me llamaba constantemente. "Hey, Timmy, ten cuidado ¿sí?", "No te involucres en cosas que están fuera de tu alcance". "¡Mierda Tim!, solo eres un niño, aprende tus limitaciones". "No seas tan cabezota como Bruce". "Tú, Tim, y tu brillante mente saben mejor que nadie que esto se está poniendo feo. ¡Así que no actúes como imbécil!".

Estúpido Grayson. Claro que sabía que estaba fuera de mis límites. Sé que solo soy humano. Pero me entrenó Bruce; me heredó sus habilidades, sus conocimientos y su testarudez. No me quedaría quieto, nadie de nuestra familia lo haría.

Estábamos viendo las noticias en la torre, Cassie cambiaba de canal en canal cuando Superman aparición en escena. No escuché muy bien lo que dijo, solo que se dirigía a Arkham. Y asumí que Bruce también iría.

No le di explicaciones al equipo. Tomé mi moto y partí en dirección a Gotham, a Arkham. Sentí que no llegaría.

No llegue.

Otra moto chocó la mía. Me descarriló, caí y rodé un par de metros. Después alguien me tomaba del brazo y me alzaba.

Jason. Sin mascara, sin casco. Solo Jay.

Me quitó la capucha y puso sus manos en mis hombros.

— ¡Estás loco si piensas que vas a ir a socorrer a Bruce! Eres un humano, te mataran. Joder Tim, eres solo un crío.

—Pero soy Robin. Batman me necesita.

—No. Ahora el pequeño demonio es Robin, que él vaya.

— ¿Y qué hay de Dick?

—Al demonio Dick, no tienes ninguna responsabilidad para con él.

—Claro que sí. Dick fue un Titán, yo también lo soy. Una vez Titán, siempre Titán. No abandonamos a los nuestros. Voy por él.

No fui por él.

Sentí un pinchazo en el cuello y luego desperté en mi habitación en la torre. Cassie me dijo que me había encontrado afuera. Inconsciente.

Al día siguiente me enteré: Dick murió.

Yo…yo…

No me importa. Ya está muerto. No es como si hubiera estado en mis manos una posibilidad de salvar a Dick.

Él está muerto. Y no es mi culpa.

No es mi culpa. No es mi culpa. No es mi culpa. No es mi culpa. No es mi culpa.

Claro que es mi culpa.

Yo sabía que Damian era malo, sin embargo le cedí el puesto de Robin. Y después él mató a Dick.

Lo odio.

Ojalá en medio de la guerra que Superman desatara—porque lo hará— Damian muera. Ojalá se vaya al infierno.

 **[···]**

Un mes después yo era el único en la torre Titán. El resto del equipo estaba arreglando sus asuntos, o patrullando, o yendo a ver a sus familiares.

Yo no tengo familia.

Solo a Dick. Él me consideraba su hermano.

Bruce no cuenta. Él solo tuvo un hijo, y ese no fui yo, ni Jay, ni Damian.

Batman desapareció. Sé que está planeando algo, algún tipo de resistencia, pero no me incluyó a mí en sus planes.

La semana anterior hable con Jay. Está asustado. Es comprensible, Superman está cazando a los criminales como él. Y no solo eso. También está su relación con Batman, eso es otro motivo para volverlo un blanco.

Uno que comparte conmigo.

No están detrás de las puertas oyéndome, ni me siguen escondiéndose detrás de los arbustos. Pero Superman puede verlo todo. Sé que vendrán por mí.

Ahora lo único que me protege es ser un Titán. Es el hecho de que nos consideren niños y no nos vean como una amenaza.

Pero, sé que vendrán por mí. Porque están buscando a Batman.

Los estoy esperando.

¿Paranoias y tendencias suicidas? Es de familia.

Una alarma suena en la torre, avisándome que hay alguien esperándome en la puerta principal. Y me dirijo a atender. Desarmado porque no tiene sentido pelear contra un meta-humano. Podrían romperme los huesos pero no hablare. Soy tan jode bolas como lo puede llegar a ser Bruce.

Aun si viene Wonder Woman con su lazo de la verdad, yo no sé nada.

Pero solo es Robin. Asesino de Nightwing.

Pero solo es Damian. Hermano político. Asesino de mí hermano mayor.

Él está allí. En mi puerta en vez de en la Bruce. De seguro él se las cerró en las narices. Yo debería hacer lo mismo.

Pero solo es Damian. Mi hermanito. Ahora yo soy su hermano mayor.

Me arrodillo hasta la altura de Damian. Tiene la mirada rota, la misma que tiene Bruce, la misma que tenía Dick, la misma que tiene mi reflejo. Esa mirada de haber perdido algo que amas.

Y es entonces que lo comprendo: la única manera correcta de honrar a Dick es no dejar que morir sus ideales. Sus creencias.

Y él creía en Damian.

" _Maldito Grayson. Después de tanto tiempo lograste convencerme de aceptarlo"._

" _Es solo un niño, Tim. Igual que tú lo fuiste no hace mucho. Amalo como yo te amo a ti, porque no recibirá ese amor de Bruce a partir de ahora"_.

[···]

No volví a ver a Damian después de eso. Pero sé dónde está: en la Atalaya, a un lado de Superman. No debería estar allí, pero después de su visita pude volver a dormir tranquilo luego de un mes de insomnio.

Pude pensar con claridad finalmente. Primero que nada convocaría a una reunió en el bunker de plomo bajo la torre. Nos diríamos a la cara lo que estamos pensando. Y también decidiríamos democráticamente a quien unirnos. Si a Superman o a la Insurgencia. O a ninguno de los dos bandos. Y lo haríamos como equipo. Como familia. Como los Titanes.

Pero vimos en la computadora a Kon volar fuera de nuestro radar. Hacia el norte. Mandamos a Wonder Girl en su búsqueda, mientras que Starfire y yo nos tratábamos de comunicarnos con ellos a través de los auriculares. Cuando Cassie lo encontró y nos indicó su localización. Kori me llevó con ellos.

Y así sin más estábamos en la fortaleza de la soledad.

Kon destrozaba el lugar.

Murmuraba cosas: zona fantasma, reflector, zona fantasma, reflector…la única forma de detener a Clark…

Cuando paró de hablar entre dientes y trató de explicarse Superman llegó.

Fue rápido, fue violento y letal: encestó su puño en el estómago de Superboy. Y Kon escupió sangre. Yo sabía lo que eso significaba; destrozó sus órganos internos. Aun así él lo remarcó:

—Su costilla rota está perforando su corazón. Morirá—el hombre del mañana, nuestro héroe, nuestro salvador estaba hablando—. Pero les ofrezco una opción: los enviare a la zona fantasma. Allí no necesitaran comida, ni agua, ni aire, y serán inmateriales. No envejecerán. Los sacaré cuando todo haya acabado y pueda sanarlo. Pero deben ir todos.

La zona fantasma. Claro, es una manera rápida de sacarnos del tablero. Lo sé. Todos lo sabemos. Pero aun así aceptamos. Todos quedaremos reclusos, atrapados pero vivos. Y juntos.

Pero algo me dice que Superman nunca nos sacará de allí.

Y lo siento por Damian, porque ya no podré estar allí para él, y no sé qué consecuencias tendrá el dejarlo solo.

También lo siento por Jay. Y lo único que podré hacer por toda la eternidad en esa dimensión, en la que seré inmortal, será recordar nuestra última charla:

— _Tu y yo, nene. En esta misma cafetería en dos semanas—propuso. Seguro de sí mismo._

— _No puedo huir de los problemas. Los Titanes me necesitan, y Bruce quizás…_

— _Él no te llamara. Tampoco me llamara a mí. Y es por el mismo motivo: perdió dos hijos, no perderá dos más. Estoy seguro de que él desea que salgamos del juego._

— _Mientes, Jay. Tienes miedo de Superman. Huyes porque está cazando criminales, y tú tienes un gran expediente. Yo no puedo hacer eso. Yo peleare._

— _Los héroes y sus tendencias suicidas…—dijo en tono irónico._

— _Tú y tu amor a ti mismo. ¿Qué harás Jay? ¿Te iras al Ártico?_

— _No, me voy a la Antártida. Al menos allí no hay ninguna fortaleza de la soledad. Y no es solo amor a mí mismo. Sino también a mis cosas: me llevare mis cascos, mis pistolas, hasta los calzoncillos que use en mi época de Robin; y a ti._

— _Jay, yo no puedo…_

— _Te quiero vivo, mocoso, así que te llevare conmigo aunque sea en contra de tu voluntad—explicó, y cambió el tono de voz a uno más alegre—, anímate pajarito, tendremos una cabaña, y un pingüino de mascota…_

— _Está bien. En dos semanas en esta misma cafetería._

No podré asistir.

Lo siento Bruce, perdiste otro hijo.

Damian perdiste otro hermano.

Jason, ojalá no me esperes por mucho tiempo, y puedas huir antes de que Superman te atrape.

Huye de esta guerra.

* * *

 ** _+Ahora cuéntenme en los comentarios que tal les pareció._**

 ** _+Besitos, y nos leemos en otra ocasión._**


End file.
